


Moraco

by Stoneymusic13



Series: Loving an Old Friend [7]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Kissing, M/M, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneymusic13/pseuds/Stoneymusic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moraco

Chuck and Carter ran away.

They needed time to get their relationship strong like before.

Chuck was at his private beach catching some sun.

Chuck had nothing on but swimming bottoms.

Carter walked near the water looking for shells and other beautiful jewels of the ocean.

Carter glanced over to see Chuck and smiled.

He walked over to him and crawled on to his lap.

Chuck looked at Carter and smirked.

“Hello gorgeous.” Chuck said and placed his hands on his waist.

“Hi.” Carter whispered softly.

He leaned down and kissed him.

Chuck kissed back.

“Babe…” He whispered.

“No talking.” Carter whispered and kissed him deeply.

Chuck was kissed back just as deep.

They then heard a cough.

They pulled away and Carter looked up to see Nate.

“Uh…” Carter mumbled.

“I was going to tell you. Nate is going to stay with us until break is over.” Chuck whispered.

Carter glared at Chuck and flicked his nose.

He stood up and walked away.

Chuck sighed softly and smirked as he watched Carter walk away.

Nate walked over.

“So you and Carter.” Nate said.

Chuck nodded.

“Yeah. He is the only one I want to be with.” Chuck replied.

Nate smiled.

“Since when?” Nate asked.

“Since that kiss in kindergarten.” Chuck replied.

“So I deserve a thank you.” Nate said cockily.

Chuck looked at Carter and smiled as he played in the water.

“Thank you Nate.” He whispered.


End file.
